A typical remote computer may have a general function of displaying update information and an information transmission destination address that are formed as an image on a display unit. A mobile phone with an image-capturing function may decode an information transmission destination address from the information transmission destination address that is captured and formed as an image, and transmit the information transmission destination address formed as an image to the information transmission destination address. A central computer has a function of decoding the transmitted image information.
Furthermore, a typical method for obtaining service specific information on a device by a portable terminal substitutes the service specific information communication unit of the device with bar code display, and an I/F unit for obtaining service specific information from the device in the portable terminal with a bar code reader. In addition, other than bar codes, a display that is capable of displaying two-dimensional bar code, such as a QR code, in accordance with the amount of service specific information is set as a service specific information communication unit of the device.
Furthermore, a typical maintenance target device generally has an operation panel for displaying the state inside the device in the form of two-dimensional bar code display. In such device, a mobile phone that has a camera and sends the captured image of two-dimensional bar code can be used, thereby notifying a computer of the state of the maintenance target device.
Technologies related to information notification methods are generally discussed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-178601, 2004-208256, and 2005-346577.